


How did this tub get here?

by kalfire12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fallen Angels, Gen, angels do the darndest things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalfire12/pseuds/kalfire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muriel decides to take a break. In a forest. With a tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did this tub get here?

There are not a lot of things Muriel liked being depowered angel. All these " _feelings_ " and questions. It confused her a lot. Or is it them? That " _gender_ " thing. Her, him, them. What was the point of it? They went along with whichever people chose. Most of the time people used she/her for whatever reason.

Muriel sighed blissfully. Laying in a marble bathtub is relaxing. Calming. Especially with toy sharks and sounds of grass waving. No bubbles though. Sea water doesn't go along with bubblegum soap. It did take a while to fill up the tub with the salty sea, but they did see real sharks there. Muriel grabs some foliage and throws it into the tub. She smiles as they sink. 

"How did this bathtub end up here?" Jody strides in asking. She is glad to find this blond angel since they departed from the group. Can't be losing misplaced angels, letting them walk the world alone. Mishaps are doomed to happen. Like putting a rusty tub in a forest.

"I do have  _some_ powers left," Muriel somewhat bitterly says. She shakes her head. The tub is not a place for irritable feelings. Jody sighs and puts her hand on her head.

"Tubs are not for forests," Jody says exasperated.

Muriel shrugged smugly. Jody paced back and forth in front of the tub.

"How long are you planning to be here?" Jody twirled her finger around the place. Muriel shrugs again. The forest are, thankfully abandoned, but who knows when tourist walks here.

"Fine. But you are going to miss the picnic,"

That got Muriel attention. She got out of the tub and gave plants splashes. Jody looked away in politeness. 

"You got a pair of clothes?" Muriel rolled their eyes. Jody took off her brown leather jacket and handed it to Muriel.

"Thanks," Muriel mumbled.

Putting an arm around their shoulder, Jody says, "What are we going to do with you?"

Some answers are best unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt from   
> http://resourcesforthemuse.tumblr.com/post/123443605259/amandaonwriting-writing-prompt-the-bathtub


End file.
